The present invention relates generally to mobile devices, and more particularly to accessing location-based information on a mobile device.
Easy access to Internet has revolutionized the way in which we gather information about a subject or interest topic. People no longer have to wait for information in conventional media, such as newspapers, magazines, television channels; instead, people can get the information from Internet as per convenience and requirement. The recent innovations in making the computational devices much more portable have made it even more convenient for end users to get the information. Now, the users no longer have to be confined in walls looking at a desktop to get the information. The users can carry the devices, such as laptops, netbooks, smartphones, and tablets, and get the information on the move. While there have been tremendous advancements in the devices, the mechanism for searching the information has remained pretty constant. For example, a user is standing in a movie theater and wants to use a handheld device to get the schedules of movies which are playing or will be playing. The user has to do a search to find a correct website of a company who owns the movie theater. The user will be given a long list and have to manually find the correct one from the long list. Clearly, this approach puts the onus for reaching the information on consumers. It is a lose-lose situation for both consumers and businesses. Businesses lose opportunities if their customers cannot reach their sites easily; customers, on the other hand, can feel frustrated and spend more in searching for correct sites.